Gerrard And James
by TheNextDahl
Summary: The Clone Project: Part Two- In an attempt to stop the clones, The Doctor and Rory's plans are turned upside down by the arrival of a familiar face and the revelations of an ally. But is there still hope?


PREVIOUSLY:

The Doctor, Amy and Rory crashed the TARDIS in the ocean, where a huge Kraken attempted to drag them down into it's lair. The Doctor, Amy and Rory were saved by a claw controlled by a girl named Adala, who controlled a sea base which saves people from the Kraken. She told The Doctor that two men, Mr Gerrard and Mr James, created clones of people which jumped into water to kill themselves. However, a chemical in the clones poisoned the water and the last of the Giant Squid was transformed into the Kraken. The Doctor vowed to stop the clones, promised Adala freedom and to stop the Kraken from ever happening. But when they got to the TARDIS in the Kraken's lair, the Kraken caught Amy and killed her. But The Doctor and Rory set themselves a mission- to stop Gerrard and James, destroy the clones, give Adala freedom, stop the Kraken from ever happening and to save Amy's life…

DOCTOR WHO: GERRARD AND JAMES

The huge skyscraper looked like it owned London. It soared higher than any other building in the vast city. It was Gerrard Industries, owned by Mr. Fabio Gerrard, a businessman who controlled city sales. He, however, had a much bigger target. He wanted to clone a human with all-new technology. He had secretly joined forces with Ronald James, a man whom had the same aims. They were almost there. Gerrard headed down to their secret chamber with the final chemical- the one that would complete his clone.

In the chamber was a full science lab, with a man-sized table in the centre, with a white figure lay down on it. It was the exact double of himself, simply plain white. He took the black chemical and attached it to a transparent tube. He watched it flow down the tube hastily and he and James let out a cheer of joy as the clone rose. It sat up slowly and began to look around, identifying it's surroundings. Then it's eyes take form. They are a pale blue, varied to that of Gerrard's, but good enough. It turned to Gerrard.

"Master." It whispered.

The TARDIS landed on top of the skyscraper, and it was Rory who pounded out of the doors first.

"Where are they? I'm gonna kill them!" Rory shouted.

"They're not here, oddly enough. This is the roof!" He smiled as the wind blew his hair back. He stumbled comically and returned to his feet looking bewildered.

"The roof of what?" Rory winked as the sun met his eyes.

"The roof of Gerrard Industries. Guess who works here Mr Pond?" He asked.

"One of the men who is indirectly responsible for my wife's death." Rory growled.

"And probably the other." The Doctor added. The found a hatch which opened up to stairs. They ambled down them stealthily. They reached the bottom and there was a door ahead. The Doctor pulled it down slowly.

Rory shoved past The Doctor and dived into the room.

"GIVE ME MY WIFE BACK NOW STOP THE CLONES STOP! MY WIFE! AMY! AHH!" His protest was put to a stop as The Doctor clutched his arms and pulled them back, silencing him.

"Just ignore him, he's a bit, well let's just say he escaped from the loopy home." The Doctor whispered. Mr Gerrard, who was sat behind his desk, nodded. Behind him was nothing but windows, overseeing the beautiful distance below.

"But, we still need to talk." The Doctor insisted.

After taking a seat, The Doctor began.

"Now. I'm sorry I know this because it's your private business, but the clones aren't a good idea." Mr Gerrard gasped in awe, how did he know? "I'm a time traveller, I've seen the future. Your clones are great business, thousands of people have clones. But the clones go mad, they riot. Then they all kill themselves, the jump into water and dissolve. But there's a chemical in the clones that pollutes the water, and the last of the giant squid mutates into a Kraken. Then a girl is forced to work in a sea base saving people from the Kraken all alone, and she wants to be free. And then the Kraken killed my friend, Rory's wife."

Mr Gerrard nodded understandingly.

"You say these clones are a big success?" He asked. The Doctor nodded grimly. "Then why stop!" He grinned. The Doctor and Rory jumped up from their seats.

"No!" Rory demanded, slamming his hands on the desk. "You can't! I will kill you! Right here, right now!"

"No, there's a misunderstanding. I will kill you. Ronald, release the clones!"

Then, from all directions, white figures closed in. They were replicas of Gerrard and James. They surrounded Rory and The Doctor, who prepared for the worst. However, instead of killing the duo, the clones grabbed them tightly by their arms and made them face a now standing Gerrard, and the now present James.

"Doctor, the clones were no mistake! It is our master plan! You think we don't know our experiments our deadly to our atmosphere? This is just the beginning, Doctor!" Gerrard announced.

"How do you know my name?" The Doctor muttered, his head hung low.

"I was expecting you! It's all a plan! So if we get rid of you now, you can't stop us later! Clones, snap their necks!" The clones grabbed their necks sternly and prepared to snap them. The windows behind the desk smashed. Gunfire broke out. Gerrard and James ran, the clones followed them, leaving The Doctor and Rory in a mess on the floor, showered in glass. A familiar face hung over them.

"Hello, sweetie!"

"River!" The Doctor leapt to his feet. Rory still lay on the floor. The Doctor grabbed his hands and yanked him up.

"Need some help?" She smiled.

"No, but there is one thing I have to ask." The Doctor looked on solemnly. "How on Earth did you just do that?"

"A grapple, I swung through. Nothing like a little bit of skydiving when you need to save a clumsy Time Lord!" She laughed.

"Yes, well I'm not the only thing that needs saving." He looked out of the window looking guilty. He turned around. "There's Rory!"

"Erm, and the earth?" Rory suggested.

"Yeah, forgot about that one. Let's go." The Doctor announced.

They ran down the stairs, hoping to catch Gerrard and James, however they'd retreated to their laboratory, and understandably, they had no idea where it was, apart from the fact it was in the building somewhere. They scrambled around before they spotted a lift, and thought that maybe there'd be some kind of button to take them to the top-secret area. They entered the lift and examined the buttons. The 'STAFF ONLY' button was the only area not accessible to public, so they thought they'd start from their. The Doctor used the Sonic Screwdriver to hack the code and they slowly dropped down the building. Finally, they reached the staff only room. There were stares and gasps as intruders entered. A gun was aimed.

The Doctor held up the physic paper in the nick of time.

"Woah! Woah! Stop! Gareth Reynolds, Latisha Pallet and Fred Nicklebob, we're new here! We've been sent to find the boss." The staff nodded as they made a narrow escape. They entered the door marked 'BOSS ONLY' and found themselves in a dusty old cupboard, with nothing but a lift.

"I guess nobody's really allowed in here." River smiled adventurously. "Come on, Fred." She giggled at Rory."That's dad to you." He mumbled.

The lift took them deep beneath the building, presumably directly under, but they weren't quite sure. The room was dark, and they could hear electricity buzzing loudly. It was coming from above the table where the first clone came from. Gerrard and James were creating more.

"Hurry! Faster! We need more! She's here! I'll go to the office!" Gerrard shouted frantically.

He nearly noticed them, however he rushed past without seeing a thing wrong. It was a few minutes before the lift returned and they went back up to follow him. They were about to dash into the staff room, however River reminded them of their identities and that they were supposed to be in a meeting.

They stepped out casually.

"That went well, didn't it Fred!" River exclaimed.

"Couldn't have been better!" Rory grinned. They reached the lift, and the smiles instantly vanished.

"Rory, button, top floor." The Doctor commanded and the lift began it's journey.

They reached the office. A woman was stood behind the desk laughing way with Gerrard. The TARDIS was next to them, and a young red-haired girl was tied to a chair in front of it."Ah, Doctor!" The woman cackled.

"Adala! Amy!" The Doctor replied, stunned.

"How on earth did you get the TARDIS down here?" The Doctor was puzzled.

"Oh, why, where is it, I could do with the original." The Doctor was discombobulated, and his face said nothing more than it. "Oh didn't I mention my claw was actually a cloning machine. I have a copy of the TARDIS, and a copy of all of you. Unfortunately, this one's has passed." She signed to Amy.

"Wait, so that's real Amy?" Rory yelled.

"Yes, Rory, please, help!" Amy screamed. Rory ran over to her and began untying her.

"Come on Adala, let's pick up James and skip a few years, you know, when our army is ready!" Gerrard stated.

"Oh, and in case you're wondering, Doctor, I was at the sea base on exile, for murder!" She cackled. "See you in hell!" She cried as she slammed the doors of the TARDIS copy and dematerialized.

DOCTOR WHO: THE TERROR BEGINS- COMING SOON


End file.
